Frank Welker filmography
Frank Welker is an American actor who specializes in voice acting and has contributed character voices and other vocal effects to American television and motion pictures. Selected filmography * Blondie and Dagwood (1987), and Blondie and Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout (1989) - Dagwood Bumstead * The Buzz on Maggie - Additional voices * Camp Lazlo - Additional voices * Chowder - Additional voices * Clifford the Big Red Dog - Boomer, Gordo & Rex * Detention - Additional Voices * Disney's House of Mouse - Gus Goose, Aracuan Bird, Abu, Butch the Bulldog, Cri-Kee, Dodger, Figaro, Pegasus, Lucifer, Louie the Mountain Lion, Tantor, Flit * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera - Additional Voices * A Flintstones Christmas Carol - Barney Rubble, Dino * A Flintstone Family Christmas - Barney Rubble, Dino * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Additional voices * Godzilla: The Series - Creature vocals * Gravity Falls - Additional Voices * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat - Max, Waiter * Heathcliff (1980 TV series) - Dingbat * Henry's Amazing Animals - Tuesday's vocal effects * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Additional Voices * Inspector Gadget - Brain, Doctor Claw, Mad Cat * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Additional voices * Kidsongs - Mike, Animal vocal effects, Additional voices * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Additional Voices * Little Clowns of Happytown - voice * Lloyd in Space - Additional voices * The Lone Ranger (1980 TV series) - Additional Voices * The Loud House - Additional Voices * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Additional Voices * The Mighty B! - Additional voices * My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Additional Voices * My Little Pony - Pluma (ghost form), Dinah, Bray, Squirk * The Pink Panther Show - Dragonfly, Crane Jr. * Poochini's Yard - Additional voices * Regular Show - Additional Voices * The Replacements - Additional Voices * The Robonic Stooges - Curly, Narrator * Rude Dog and the Dweebs - Seymour, Dachshund Caboose * Samurai Jack - Additional Voices * Scooby-Doo - Fred Jones (1969 -present, with the exception of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo), Scooby-Doo (2002 -present; succeeding Scott Innes and Neil Fanning in 2002) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics - Tinker, Yakky Doodle, Magic Rabbit, Sooey Pig, Dynomutt * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights - Additional voices * The Skatebirds - P.O.P.S. ("Mystery Island" segment) * T.U.F.F. Puppy - Additional Voices * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show - Spike, Droopy, Slick Wolf, Barney Bear, Tom, Jerry (every one except Nibbles) * Uncle Grandpa - Giant Realistic Flying Tiger * What's New Mr. Magoo? - McBarker * Wolf Rock TV - Bopper * The Wuzzles - Mockingbirddog * The X's - Additional Voices * Xiaolin Showdown - Additional Voices * Yo Yogi! - Additional voices * Yogi's Great Escape - Bopper, Yapper, The Real Ghost * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears - Dax Nova * Abominable - Everest the Abominable Snowman * The New Yogi Bear Show - Ninja Raccoon Television Film List of voice performances in direct-to-video and television films Video game roles Live-action Theme park voice roles *''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera'' – Barney Rubble, Dinosaur *''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast'' – Goddard, Poultra *''Transformers: The Ride'' – Megatron, Devastator, Ravage *''Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin'' - Emperor *''Hong Kong Disneyland Mystic Manor'' – Albert *''Kitchen Kabaret'' – Mr. Eggz *''Country Bear Vacation Hoedown'' – Melvin the Moose, Randy the Skunk *''The American Adventure'' – Soldier Commercial roles *''Honey Smacks'' – Dig'em Frog *''McDonald's'' – Grimace, CosMc *''Rice Krispies'' – Crackle *''State Farm'' – Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo Television animation roles *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' - Scorch, Steven the Alligator *''13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo'' - Additional voices *''2 Stupid Dogs'' - Additional voices *''A Pup Named Scooby Doo'' - Uncle Eddie Jones ("Chickenstien Lives!") *''Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' - Don Coyote, Dapple the Donkey *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' - Socrates *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' - Goddard, additional voices *''Aladdin'' - Abu, Rajah, Xerxes, additional voices *''Animaniacs'' - Runt, Flavio Hippo, Buttons, Ralph the Guard, Thaddeus Plotz, Chicken Boo, occasional segment narration *''Batman Beyond'' - Woof the Hyena-Man, Ace the Bathound *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Batboy, Batman (Scooby-Doo version) *''The Berenstein Bears'' - Raffish Ralph, Actual Factual, Weasel McGreed, Farmer Ben, and Henchweasels *''Bionic Six'' - Glove, Mechanic, Spot *''Blondie and Dagwood (1987), and ''Blondie and Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout (1989) - Dagwood Bumstead *''Blue's Clues'' - Blue, Magenta, Green Puppy (Singing Voices), Red Bird, Additonal voices *''Bobby's World'' - Roger the Dog *''Bonkers'' - Fall-Apart Rabbit *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' - Grubs, Brain Pods, and others *''Captain N: The Game Master'' - Game Boy (Seasons 2 and 3) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' - Lead Suit, Suchi the Monkey, Tank Flusher, various humans and animals *''Capitol Critters'' - Presidential Cats *''Challenge of the Gobots'' - Scooter, Zeemon, Blaster, Rest-Q *''Challenge of the Superfriends'' - The Toyman *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' - Boomer, Gordo & Rex *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' - Professor XXXL, Mister Uno, Bus Driver, Radio Announcer, Rainbow Monkey Kong *''Cro'' - (voice) *''Curious George'' - George *''Darkwing Duck'' - Various *''Dave the Barbarian'' - Faffy *''Dexter's Laboratory'' - Monkey, Quackor, The Infraggible Krunk, Mister Luzinsky, "Master Computer" *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' - Crusty, Scar *''Dino Riders'' - Krulos, Rasp, and dinosaur sound effects *''Dinosaur Train'' - Various dinosaurs *''DinoSquad'' - Dinosaur vocal effects *''Donkey Kong Country'' - Krusha (Season 2) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' - McWolf, Dweeble *''Duck Dodgers'' - Captain Rodman, Ch'p, K-9, Maninsuit *''DuckTales'' - Bigtime Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Bubba, Tootsie, Poe De Spell *''Dungeons & Dragons'' - Uni, Tiamat *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' - Dynomutt the Dog Wonder *''The Emperor's New School'' - Creepy Old Man, Skeleton Anteater, Homework *''Evil Con Carne'' - Boskov the Bear, narrator, various *''Fangface'' - Fangs/Fangface *''Family Guy'' - Freddy Jones, Kermit the Frog, Megatron *''Fish Police'' - Mussels Marinara, Doc Croaker, Louie *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' - Barney Rubble, Dino *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' - Barney Rubble, Dino *''The Flintstone Kids'' - Nate Slate, Thug, Stalagbite *''Foofur'' - Foofur *''Freakazoid!'' - Mister Chubbikins, The President, Frank the Guard, additional voices *''Futurama'' - Nibbler (both talking and non-talking versions), Seymour, various animal and humanoid voices *''Futurama: Bender's Big Score'' - Nibbler, Seymour, Fleb, various *''Futurama: Bender's Game'' - Nibbler, trolls, T-Rex, monkey, polar bear, various *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' - Bulk in any episodes, Cici in Phantom of the grand ol' opry, Bubbles the Clown in Bubbles, Bubbles Everywhere, Pengy & Walle in Leave it to space beavers & Prince Pyjamarama & The Treasurer in Ruse of the Rajah *''G.I. Joe'' - Copperhead, Flash, Freedom, Junkyard, Polly, Short-Fuse, Timber, Torch, Wild Bill *''Garfield and Friends'' - Booker, Sheldon, Bo, Mort, Fred Duck, Doctor Garbanzo Bean *''The Garfield Show'' - Garfield, additional voices *''Gargoyles'' - Bronx, Baby Alex, Cagney, various animals *''Goof Troop'' - Waffles the Cat, Chainsaw the Dog, additional voices *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' - Boskov, HokeyMonsters, Barney Rubble,Trilord, Lazlo, Shnissugah, Various characters *''The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat'' - Max, Waiter *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' - Jabberjaw, Bus Driver, Avenger, Fred *''Heathcliff (1980 TV series)'' - Dingbat *''Henry's Amazing Animals'' - Crab Tuesday's Vocal Effects *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' - Pegasus, Abu ("Hercules and the Arabian Night"), additional voices *''Histeria!'' - Father Time, Pule Houser, Fetch *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' - Additional Voices *''House of Mouse'' - Gus Goose, Abu, Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Cri-Kee, Dodger, Figaro, Louie the Mountain Lion, Pegasus, Salty the Seal *''Inspector Gadget'' - Brain, Doctor Claw, Mad Cat *''Jabberjaw'' - Jabberjaw *''The Jetsons'' - Orbitty (Seasons 2 and 3), Richard Rocketeer ("Family Fallout"), Ghost of Christmas Present ("A Jetsons Christmas Carol"), Young Mr. Spacely ("A Jetsons Christmas Carol"), Teenage Spacely ("A Jetsons Christmas Carol") *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' - Kermit, Beaker, Skeeter *''Johnny Bravo'' - Freddy Jones, Speed Buggy *''Jumanji (TV series)'' - Special Vocal Effects *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' - Additional voices *''Kidsongs'' - Mike, Animal Vocal Effects, Additinoal voices *''Kim Possible'' - Various villains and creatures *''Kissyfur'' - Claudette *''Lloyd in Space'' - Additional voices *''The Lone Ranger (1980 TV series)'' - Additional Voices *''The Loud House'' - Additional Voices *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' - Additional Voices *''The Mighty B!'' - Additional voices *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' - Additional Voices *''The Legend of Tarzan'' - Manu *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' - Additional voices *''The Littles'' - Slick the Turtle *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' *''The Little Mermaid'' - Additional voices *''Lloyd in Space'' - voice *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' Milo, Baby Forthwright *''Megas XLR'' - Gyven, baby, warrior, Mac, Targon *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' - Mr. Pettibone, Butch the Bulldog, Big Red Gooey Fish, Bella, Sheep, Figaro the Kitten *''Mickey Mouse Works'' - The Abominable Snowman, Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Figaro, Louie the Mountain Lion, Lion, Mr. Pettibone, Salty the Seal *''The Mighty Ducks'' - Chameleon *''Mighty Max'' - Warmonger, Escaped Scientist, Lava Lord *''Mucha Lucha!'' - Masked Dog *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' - Mr. Dragon *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' - Niddler, Dark Dweller, Morpho, Lugg Brother #2 *''Pac-Man'' - Chomp Chomp *''The Pink Panther Show'' - Dragonfly, Crane Jr. *''Pound Puppies'' - Catgut, Nabbit *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - Abracadaver, additional voices *''The Pink Panther Show'' - Dragonfly, Crane Jr. *''Poochini's Yard'' - Additional voices *''Quack Pack'' - The Claw, Knuckles *''The Replacements'' - Additional Voices *''The Robonic Stooges'' - Curly, Narrator *''Rude Dog and the Dweebs'' - Seymour, Dachshund Caboose *''Rambo: The Force of Freedom'' - Mad Dog *''The Real Ghostbusters'' - Slimer, Ray Stantz, Samhaine, The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man, The Bogeyman, The Sandman *''Recess'' - Senior Fusion *''Road Rovers'' - Muzzle, Shag *''The Robonic Stooges'' - Curly, Narrator *''Robot Chicken'' - Megatron, Soundwave, The Phantom, Dr. Claw, Brain, Billy's Dad *''Roller Coaster Rabbit'' (Roger Rabbit cartoon) - Bull *''Rugrats'' - Wolf *''Saturday Supercade'' - Donkey Kong Junior, Q* Dad, Q* Mungus, Q* Ball, Coilee, Ugg, Wrongway, Sam Slick *''Scooby-Doo'' - Fred Jones (1969–present, with the exception of A Pup Named Scooby Doo), Scooby-Doo (2002–present; succeeding Scott Innes in 2002) *''Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics'' - Tinker, Yakky Doodle, Magic Rabbit, Sooey Pig, Dynomutt *''Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights'' - Additional voices *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *''The Simpsons'' - Santa's Little Helper, additional voices *''The Skatebirds'' - P.O.P.S. ("Mystery Island" segment) *''The Smurfs'' - Clockwork Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Peewit, Poet Smurf, Puppy, Wild Smurf, additional voices *''The Snorks'' - Occy, Tooter *''Space Stars'' - Cosmo *''Shugo Chara!'' - Additional Voices *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' - Additional voices (Season 1 only) *''South Park'' - Nibblet, stray dog in episode Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery *''Spiral Zone - Dr. Harold Lawrence, Razorback, Ned Tucker'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - Giant Clams, Gorilla ("I Had An Accident") *''Superfriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' - Darkseid, Kalibak, Mr Mxyzptlk, Dollmaker *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' - Ace / Darkseid / Kaliba *''Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron'' - Dr. Viper/Dr. Purvis, various *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' - Hector *''Teletubbies'' - Noo-Noo, Bear, Scary Lion, Animal Vocal Effects *''Time Squad'' - French Captains, Horses, James Sherman/Zombie *''Timon and Pumbaa'' - Various animals and characters *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - Gogo Dodo, Furrball, additional voices *''Trail Mix-Up'' (Roger Rabbit cartoon) - Beaver, bear *''The Transformers'' - Blades, Buzzsaw, Chromedome, Frenzy, Groove, Jazz (Commercials only), Laserbeak, Megatron/Galvatron, Mirage, Mixmaster, Ratbat, Ravage, Rumble, Sharkticon, Skywarp, Sludge, Soundwave, Superion, Sweep, Trailbreaker, Wreck-Gar (commercials), additional voices *''Transformers: Prime'' - Megatron *''This Is America, Charlie Brown'' - Abraham Lincoln, Squanto,Various characters *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' - Additional Voices *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' - Spike, Droopy, Slick Wolf, Barney Bear, Tom, Jerry (every one except Nibbles) *''Turbo Teen'' - Flip, Rusty, Dark Rider *''Uncle Grandpa'' - Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *''What's New Mr. Magoo?'' - McBarker *''What's New Mr. Magoo?'' - McBarker *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' - Fred, Scooby-Doo, Baseball Spectre, The Mummy *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' - Wheelie, Chopper *''Where's Waldo?'' - Additional voices *''The Wiggles'' - Wags the Dog, Addtitonal Puppets *''WordWorld'' - Dog, Bug *''The Wild Thornberrys'' - Mox, Macqaque Wallah *''Yo Yogi!'' - Additional voices *''Yogi's Great Escape'' - Bopper, Yapper, The Real Ghost Animated movie roles *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' - Dog sounds, additional voices *''A Bug's Life'' - Thumper (roaring), The Bird, The Bird's chicks, various insects *''Aladdin, ''The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Abu, Rajah, Cave of Wonders *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' - The Devil Dog (Charlie's Nightmare/Last Visit with Anne-Marie) (uncredited) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet Frankenstein'' - "Frankie" The Monster, Sammy Squirrel *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet the Wolfman'' - Werewolf vocal effects *''Annabelle's Wish'' - Animal vocal effects *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' - Obby, Mantell *''Balto'' - The Grizzly Bear *''Barnyard'' - The Coyotes, and barnyard vocal effects (uncredited) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' - Woof, Ace the Bat-Hound *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Footstool, Wolves *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' - Phillippe, Sultan *''Belle's Magical World'' - Sultan *''Blue's Big Musical Movie'' - Red Bird *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' - Grubs, Self Destruct, Ranger #1, Rhizomian Man, Cadet Flarn *''Cats Don't Dance'' - Farley Wink *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' - Animal vocal effects *''The Chipmunk Adventure'' - Sophie Vorstein, Furschtein, Native Chief *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' - Lucifer, Pom-Pom, Bruno *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' - Lucifer *''Curious George'' - George *''Dinosaur'' - The Carnotaurus, Velociraptors, Url, and dinosaur sound effects *''Doug's 1st Movie'' - Herman Melville *''The Emperor's New Groove'' - Dragonfly, Black Panthers *''Felix the Cat: The Movie'' - Additional voices *''Finding Nemo'' - Barracuda, Anglerfish, Whale *''Firebreather'' - Dragon #1 *''The Fox and the Hound'' - Bear, dog sounds *''Garfield Gets Real'' - Garfield, Goth Kid, Hardy, Keith, Nerd, Prop Boy, and Two Headed Guy *''Garfield's Fun Fest'' - Garfield, Delivery Gnome, Jeff, Leonard, Prop Boy *''Garfield's Pet Force'' - Garfield/Garzooka *''GoBots: War of the Rock Lords'' - Scooter, Zeemon, Rest-Q, Pulver-Eyes, Sticks, Narilphant *''A Goofy Movie'' - Bigfoot *''The Great Mouse Detective'' - Toby the Dog, Felicia the Cat *''Happily Ever After'' - Batso *''Hawaiian Vacation'' - Bullseye (uncredited) *''Hercules'' - Pegasus *''Hoodwinked!'' - Nicky's Wire Fox Terrier (uncredited) *''Hoodwinked! 2: Hood vs. Evil'' - Nicky's Wire Fox Terrier (uncredited) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' - Baby bird *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' - Achilles, Djali *''It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown'' - Mayor, Mayor's Aides, Townsperson, Mouse sounds *''Jetsons: The Movie'' - Space Basketball Coach, Lead Grungee, other Grungees *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' - Goddard, Worm, Demon, Orthgot, Poultra, Girl Eating Plant and Oyster *''The Jungle Book 2'' - Various animal sound effects *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' - Dog sound effects, Reggie (Street Dog) *''The Land Before Time'' - Tyrannosaurus Rex / Dimetrodon / Pachycephalosaurus *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' - Papa Tyrannosaurus Rex / Mama Tyrannosaurus Rex *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' - Velociraptors / Unquillosaurus / Chasmosaurus *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' - Tickles / Tyrannosaurus Rex / Plesiosaurus / Kronosaurus / Mosasaurus / Elasmosaurus / Pachycephalosaurus *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' - Papa Tyrannosaurus Rex / Mama Tyrannosaurus Rex / Green Giganotosaurus / Megalodon / Pterodactylus *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' - Tyrannosaurus Rex *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' - Deinonychuses *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' - Troodon / Albertosaurus *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' - Liopleurodon / Xiphactinus *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' - Sarcosuchus / Blue Daspletosaurus / Red Tyrannosaurus Rex / Green Tarbosaurus *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' - Utahraptors *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' - Spinosaurus *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' - Baryonyxes / Tyrannosaurus Rex / Dromaeosaurus *''The Lion King'' - Lion roars, Mouse, the Wildebeests and other hyenas *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' - Crocodiles, Rhinos, Ox peckers, lion roars *''The Lion King 1 1/2'' - Animal vocal effects *''The Little Mermaid'' - Max the Sheepdog, shark, other animal vocal effects *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' - Max the Sheepdog *''The Little Troll Prince'' - Prag #2 *''MAD'' - Black Spy, additional voices *''Madagascar'' - Alex's Roar *''The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper'' - Mr. Chew *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse'' - The Abominable Snowman *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' - Figaro, Turkey *''Mulan'' - Cri-kee, and Khan *''Mulan II'' - Cri-kee, Khan, and Little Brother *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' - Bushwoolie #3, Grundle *''My Neighbor Totoro'' - Totoro, Catbus (2006 Disney dub only) *''Noah's Ark'' - Various animal vocal effects *''Oliver & Company'' - Louie the Hot Dog Vendor, dog sounds, additional voices *''Open Season'' - Rabbits *''The Pagemaster'' - Horror, Parrot, Raven, Dragon *''Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' - Igor, Mayor of Bugsburg *''Pocahontas'' - Flit *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' - Flit *''Porco Rosso'' - Mamma Aiuto Gang Members, additional voices (2005 English dub) *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' - Whole Lotta Monkeys *''The Prince and the Pauper (1990 film)'' - Dying King *''The Princess and the Frog'' - Stella (dog vocal effects), Juju, White Kitten. *''Quest for Camelot'' - Ayden the falcon, dragons *''The Rescuers Down Under'' - Joanna, Marahute, talking white mouse, additional special vocal effects *''Return to Never Land'' - Nanatwo and Giant Octopus *''The Road to El Dorado'' - Altivo the horse, armadillo *''The Rugrats Movie'' - The Wolf, and The Circus Monkeys (uncredited) *''Scooby-Doo'' film series - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, and others *''Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights'' - Additional voices *''Shrek'' - Dragon (uncredited) *''Shrek 2'' - Dragon (uncredited) *''Shrek the Third'' - Dragon (uncredited) *''Shrek Forever After'' - Dragon (uncredited) *''Stitch! The Movie'' - Experiment 221 Sparky, additional voices *''The Swan Princess'' - Horses, Alligators, and The Great Animal *''The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain'' - Horses and the Alligators *''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom'' - Horses and the Alligators *''Tangled'' - Pascal and Maximus *''The Tigger Movie'' - Bees and frogs *''The Transformers: The Movie'' - Frenzy, Junkion, Laserbeak, Megatron, Rumble, Soundwave, Wheelie, Ravage *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' - Jerry and Tyke *''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' - Jerry and Spike *''Toy Story'' - Scud, Barrel of Monkeys, Buster (uncredited) *''Toy Story 2'' - Bullseye, Barrel of Monkeys, Buster (uncredited) *''Toy Story 3'' - Bullseye, Barrel of Monkeys, Buster (uncredited) *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' - Mugsy, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Hector the Bulldog *''Up'' - Kevin's babies *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' - Deinonychosaur Live-action roles *''101 Dalmatians'' and 102 Dalmatians - Various animal vocal effects *''Alice in Wonderland'' - Vocal effects for the Jabberwocky roars, the Bandersnatch, the Jub-Jub Bird, Bayard's barks, and other Wonderland creatures. *''Anaconda'' - Anaconda (voice) *''Babe'' - Wolves, Babe's squeals, Ferdinand's quacks and Fly and Rex's barks *''Babe: Pig in the City'' - Percy *''Banana Splits'' - Bingo (2008 version) *''Between the Lions'' - Snuggles the white cat (from "Little Wendy Tales") *''Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey'' - The Devil, the Easter Bunny, Station *''Bingo'' - Bingo the dog *''Born To Be Wild'' - Special vocal effects *''Buddy'' - Buddy (voice) *''Caddyshack 2'' - Vocal effects for the gopher, Dog Food *''The Cat in the Hat'' - Nevins *''Chuggington'' - Peckham *''City Slickers'' - Norman the calf (voice) *''City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold'' - Norman (voice) *''The Computer That Wore Tennis Shoes'' - Henry (Classmate) *''Congo'' - Gorilla vocal effects *''Cujo'' - Cujo's growling and howling *''Deep Blue Sea'' - Parrot vocal effects *''Demonic Toys'' series - Jack Attack's laugh *''Dollman vs. Demonic Toys'' - Voices of Baby Oopsy Daisy, Jack Attack, and Zombietoid *''Dunston Checks In'' - Special Vocal Effects (voice) *''Eight Legged Freaks'' - Voice of Consuela the queen spider and other spider vocal effects *''Elvira, Mistress of the Dark'' - Gonk *''Ernest Goes to Africa'' - Darling Dorothy the rhino (voice) *''George of the Jungle'' - Voice of Little Monkey, Shep, Tooki Tooki Bird, and gorilla sound effects *''Godzilla'' - Voice of Godzilla and offspring *''The Golden Child'' - The Devil *''Gordy'' - Gordy, Narrator, Radio Announcer *''Graveyard Shift'' - Rats, bat creature *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' - Mohawk (voice) *''The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag'' - Scarlett the Dog *''Halloweentown High'' - Creature vocals *''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' - Special vocal effects *''Honey, I Shrunk The Kids'' - Insects, Quark *''House II: The Second Story'' - Baby pterodactyl, caterpillar, dog, voice of Slim *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' - Max *''Hudson Hawk'' - Bunny the fox terrier *''Independence Day'' - Alien vocal effects *''The Indian in the Cupboard'' - Special vocal effects *''The Informant!'' - Mark Whitacre's Father *''The Island of Dr. Moreau'' - Various hybrid creature vocal effects *''Jane Austen's Mafia!'' - Various animal vocal effects *''Jumanji'' - Special vocal effects *''Jurassic Park'' - Vocal Dinosaur effects including Triceratops and Gallimimus *''Jurassic Park III'' - Vocal Dinosaur effects including Spinosaurus and Pteranodon *''King Kong'' - Voice of King Kong and dinosaur vocal effects *''Kuffs'' - Vocals for Thunder the dog and Ted (while under the influence of sleeping pills) *''Land of the Lost'' - Grumpy the T. Rex *''Little Giants'' - X and O dots (voice) *''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' - Scooby-Doo (voice) *''Love Potion No. 9'' - Cats *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' - Vocal Dinosaur effects *''Magic in the Water'' - Orky *''Man's Best Friend'' - Vocal effects for Max the experimental dog, Ed the parrot and Boo the cat *''Mars Attacks!'' - Martian vocals *''Monkey Shines'' - Vocal effects for Ella the Monkey *''Monkey Trouble'' - Dodger the Monkey *''MouseHunt'' - Mouse, Catzilla (voice) *''Mortal Kombat'' - Voice of Shao Kahn and vocal effects of Goro *''Munchies'' - Arnold and other munchies voices *''Mr. Magoo'' - McBarke *''The New Adventures Of Pippi Longstocking'' - Mister Neilson, Alfons *''New York Minute'' - Reinaldo *''The Next Karate Kid'' - Angel the Hawk, Dog *''Night at the Museum'' - Rexy (voice) *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' - Rexy (voice) *''Once Upon A Crime'' - Dog *''Prancer'' - Prancer (voice) *''Prehysteria'' - Vocal effects for Elvis, Paula, Jagger, Hammer and Madonna *''Python'' - Python (voice) *''Richie Rich'' - Dollar the Dog *''Rusty: A Dog's Tale'' - Boss Duck *''The Santa Clause'' - Reindeer vocal effects *''Scooby-Doo'' - Creature vocals *''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' - Scooby-Doo *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' - Scooby-Doo *''seaQuest DSV'' - Darwin (voice) *''The Smurfs'' - Azrael *''SpaceCamp''- Jinx the Robot (voice) *''Space Jam'' - Charlie the Dog (voice) *''Spawn'' - Malebolgia *''Species'' - Alien Sil (voice) *''The Shadow'' - Phurba *''Stargate'' - Mastadge pack animal (voice) *''Super Mario Bros.'' - Vocals for Yoshi, Goombas and other creatures *''Tales From The Darkside: The Movie'' - The cat ("The Cat From Hell") *''Tank Girl'' - Vocal effects for Tank Girl's yak and the Rippers *''Teaching Mrs. Tingle'' - Cartoon voice *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' - Tokka and Rahzar (voice) *''TerrorVision'' - Hungry Beast Alien vocal effects, voice of TV announcer and movie monsters *''Tommy Boy'' - Deer (voice) *''Trading Mom'' - The Lazard *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Main antagonist/ main villain, Soundwave (voice), Devastator (voice), Reedman (voice), Grindor, Ravage (Sound effects) *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' - Main antagonist/ main villain, Shockwave (voice), Soundwave (voice), Barricade (voice) *''Treehouse Hostage'' - Kato *''Troll'' - Torok the Troll (voice), various creature vocals *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' - Dumbo, additional voices (uncredited) *''Wrath of the Zombies'' - Other zombies *''The X-Files: - Additional Voices *3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain'' - Ninja Dog Theme park roles *''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera'' (ride) - Barney Rubble, Dinosaur *''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast'' - Goddard (voice), Poultra (voice) *''Jurassic Park River Adventure'' - Vocal Dinosaur effects *''Transformers: The Ride'' - Soundwave, Shockwave, Devastator, Additional voices Video games *''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue'' - Scorch/Al the Gator *''A Bug's Life'' - Thumper roaring/Thud/The Bird/Chicks (uncredited) *''Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge'' - Abu *''Alice in Wonderland'' - Vocal effects for the Jabberwocky roars *''Animaniacs: A Gigantic Adventure''- Ralph *''Animaniacs: Splat Ball!'' - Ralph *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion'' - Goddard *''Baldur's Gate'' - Xzar and other minor characters *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' - Gnolls/Kobolds/Ogr *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II'' - Various voices *''Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain'' - Additional Voices *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - Plasma Monster'' *''CarnEvil'' - Umlaut the jester skull *''Captain America: Super Soldier'' - Rattler *''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' - Monkey, vocal effects, additional voices *''Clay Fighter 63 1/3'' - Blob, Ickybod Clay, Lockjaw Pooch and the Zappa Yow Yow Boyz *''Cliff Hanger'' - Daisuke Jigen *''Curious George'' - George *''Descent to Undermountain'' - Creature Voice Effects *''Disney Aladdin'' - Abu *''Disney's Arcade Frenzy'' - Khan and Cri-kee *''Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626'' - Experiment 621 *''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers''- Additional Voices *''Dr. Seuss: How The Grinch Stole Christmas!'' - Max the Dog *''Epic Mickey'' - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, The Shadow Blot *''Fallout'' - John Maxson *''Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel'' - Additional Voices *''Futurama'' - Nibbler *''The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling'' - Barney Rubble *''The Floigan Brothers'' - Moigle, animal vocal effects *''Gex: Enter the Gecko'' - Various voices *''The Grinch'' - Max the Dog *''Godzilla Generations'' - Godzilla USA *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' - GODZILLA (uncredited) *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' - Vocal sound effects for monsters (uncredited) *''Hercules'' - Pegasus *''History Civil War: Secret Missions'' - Various voices *''Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies'' - Goddard *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' - Goddard/Poultra/Humphrey *''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast'' - Goddard/Poultra *''Jumpstart Spelling'' - Perry *''Jurassic Park'' - Vocal Dinosaur effects *''Jurassic Park III'' - Vocal Dinosaur effects *''Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist'' - Monkey Ninjas *''Kingdom Hearts'' - Abu *''Kingdom Hearts II'' - Abu *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' - Experiment 621 *''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' - Abu *''The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure'' - Lion roars, the Wildebeests and other animal vocals *''Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal'' - Road Runner *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Arcade game)'' - Vocal Dinosaur effects (uncredited) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park''- Vocal Dinosaur effects *''Mascaritas of the Lost Code'' - Masked Dog *''Mario Paint'' - Yoshi, Splatt (voice only) *''Monster Hunter'' - Monsters *''Monster Hunter Freedom 2'' - Vocal effects for monsters *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' - Goddard *''Nicktoons Unite!'' - Goddard *''Overblood'' -Pipo, Undead Creatures *''Peter Jackson's King Kong'' - Vocal sound effects for King Kong and the dinosaurs *''Rampage: Total Destruction'' - Vocal sound effects for people and monsters *''Quest 64'' - Various animal vocal effects *''Sacrifice'' - Special Vocal Effects *''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' - Fred *''Scooby-Doo! First Frights'' - Fred/Scooby-Doo *''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp'' - Fred/Scooby-Doo *''Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers'' - Vocal effects for monsters *''Scooby Doo: Mystery Mayhem'' - Fred/Doug Milton/Mummy *''Scooby-Doo: Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom'' - Fred *''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked'' - Fred/Prof. Stoker *''Sewer Shark'' - Additional voices (uncredited) *''Spawn: Armageddon'' - Creature vocals *''Splatterhouse'' - Additional Voices *''SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' - Goddard *''Spore'' - Vocal effects for various creatures *''Spyro the Dragon'' - Additional Animal Voices (uncredited) *''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!'' - Animal and Creature vocal effects (uncredited) *''Star Trek: Starfleet Academy'' - Additional Voices *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' - Pekt/Sith Master/Utric Sandov *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' - Jorak Uln (voice) / Sunry (voice) / Additional Voices *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - Outpost Commander *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time'' – Tokka and Rahzar (uncredited) *''Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins'' - Additional Voices *''Toonstruck'' - Bowling Bear and other characters *''Transformers: The Game/''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen – Megatron *''Transformers Universe'' - Megatron *''Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue'' - Bullseye/Buster/Barrel of Monkeys *''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' - Bullseye/Buster/Barrel of Monkeys (uncredited) *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' - Special Vocal Effects Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Voice actors